


SuperFreak

by SleeplessDreamer927



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come put your socks on and dance with me, Head Bopping, I Don't Even Know, She's a very kinky girl, Think about Risky Business while reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessDreamer927/pseuds/SleeplessDreamer927
Summary: "That girl is pretty kinkyThe girl's a super freakI'd really like to taste herEvery time we meetShe's all right, she's all rightThat girl's alright with me yeahShe's a super freak, super freakShe's super freaky, super freak, super freak."-Rick James, Super Freak
Kudos: 2





	SuperFreak

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this song stuck in my head for a week. Plus, the scene from Risky Business keeps playing over and over in my head. You should know that I won't feel bad if you can't this song out of yours by the ending.
> 
> Will you dance and sing along with me??
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2dCmGcEOQrMQhMMS8Vj7Ca?si=Yu6A3lOYRDSUghDd2HrG2Q

Against his better judgement, Draco Malfoy found himself living in a two bedroom flat with none other than Hermione Granger. It was not planned —and if we are being honest — he had no idea why he said yes. 

The Manor was being sold after his father's arrest and his mother refusing to return to England. He didn't have a use for a house that was tainted with so much dark, evil magic. Could he still even call it a house? A house was warm, welcoming and inviting. It's where you raise your family with love and compassion. This is something Malfoy Manor never was and never will be. No, it was more like an evil lair. And Draco wanted nothing to do with it. He packed what little belongings he owned and let his solicitors take care of the rest. This was his chance to be fully free after a war that stole the first 23 years of his life. 

Being free was exactly how Draco found himself accepting the invitation she extended to move in with her. Once she heard he had been staying in a five star hotel for weeks, she had asked if he wanted to move into something more permanent. Leave it to Granger to take pity upon him like one of her house elf friends. Especially since Hermione and Draco weren't friends at all. They were barely acquaintances. And yet, something took hold of him and forced him to say yes before he had the chance to understand what was being asked. 

The first month had been awkward as they tiptoed around each other. It was as if they were still sworn enemies back at Hogwarts. On occasion, they would casually run into each other in the main rooms and halls as they awkwardly muttered 'sorry' and 'excuse me'. It seemed that both of them were waiting for a hex or jinx to come flying in their direction. And after a short time they realized the hexes and jinxes would never show. Instead, as time progressed they learned how to accept their new living situation and how to avoid each other all together. Draco kept wondering how they would overcome this awkward and uncomfortable feeling.

Over the weeks it had become a mutual understanding somehow that Draco was to cook breakfast, while Hermione was in charge of dinner. Everyday he woke up to fry up some eggs, bacon and toast. This was something he learned that she absolutely loved. He paired it with her favorite coffee that he brewed freshly for her daily. The one he purchased from her favorite muggle coffee shop exclusively because he knew she liked it. She claimed that this coffee is what made breakfast her favorite meal of the day. Yet, despite each of them making meals for one another, they still never saw more than a glimpse of each other in passing. Still only muttering to each other a quick 'hello' or 'goodbye' here and there as they ran in and out of the house in an attempt to avoid one another's company. How much longer they could live like this, he didn't know. Something needed to change.

Time passed by slowly as the fifth month was almost complete. Five whole months of this avoiding routine left Draco exhausted. He decided last minute one week to take a weekend off for himself, knowing full well that Hermione worked her second job every Saturday and Sunday. He had hoped for a few hours of peace in his new, slightly foreign home they shared. It's why, after making breakfast, he decided to go back to sleep. As he slowly began drifting off into his late morning slumber, he was thinking about how it was time to move on and accept that Hermione and him were never meant to be friends. His eyes were heavy and soon he drifted back towards comforting dreams. After what felt like hours into his slumber, he jolted awake at the sound of music playing just beyond his bedroom door. 

**_She's a very kinky girl…_**

Muggle music wasn't new to Draco, but it wasn't common knowledge either. He enjoyed the classics like Bach and Mozart. And even, on occasion, he would find an alternative 90s band that he became slightly obsessed with. But this song was new to him. A song with a distinctive beat that is bound to get anyone singing and dancing every time it is played. He had to admit, it was quite catchy. 

**_She likes the boys in the band..._ **

The Muggle saying "Curiosity Killed the Cat" was a lesson Draco had yet to learn. Born naturally curious, he couldn't help himself as he decided against his better judgement to open that bedroom door. Slowly, easing it open centimeter by centimeter, he opened the door to a sight he was unprepared for. Hermione Granger stood in the kitchen with nothing but a pair of socks and a long button down dress shirt on. Her hair was wild and free, shaking with every movement she made. And what was she doing besides dancing and singing? She was washing the dishes and damn had she made the chore look sexy.

**_That girl is pretty wild now…_ **

His breath hitched as he took in the sight. His hard gulp couldn't go unmissed. Her hips swayed to the rhythm of the song and her head bopped to the beat. She was completely unaware of him being in the house as she pretended to be on stage at her own personal concert. Suds were flying, cheering her on almost, as she sang into the wooden spoon. Was she always this open and loose when he wasn't around? Draco couldn't help but wonder what else she had to give up and keep quiet with him being around. He couldn't help himself as he watched her dance and sing. Damn himself for being so curious. 

**_That girl is pretty wild now…_ **

His hands gripped the wooden door firmly. Allowing him the opportunity to keep them distracted. He wanted to touch himself and her. The hardening in his sleeping pants became painful as he gazed upon her body shaking with the tempo. How had he not noticed this beautiful goddess before? How is it that, with a quick second, he was entranced and doomed? He needed to touch her, kiss her, feel her under him. There was no other answer that he would accept except her screaming yes with him.

**_She's a very special girl…_ **

His self control was no match to the control Hermione's body had on him. He was drawn to her — unable to look away when he knew he should. He was being lured to the island by Circe herself to be trapped for eternity. The sun beat through the kitchen windows perfectly — creating a glow all around her. He could see the outline of her nearly perfect body. The curves made his mouth water. And the jiggling of her breasts, stomach and thighs made his heart race and flutter. All Draco knew at that moment was that he was completely fucked. He would give her the world if she'd let him.

**_That girl's a super freak…_ **

Five simple words out of her mouth had him opening his door fully and stepping into the hall carefully. Five words gave him the courage to approach her. Like a wild animal approaching their prey. He couldn't stand and wait anymore. All he wanted was to have her wiggle like that underneath him. He wanted to feel her from ways he never thought about until then. What the next step was after entering that hallway, he hadn't a clue. All Draco knew was that she was about to be his. 

**_She's a very kinky girl…  
The kind you don't take home to mother…_ **

As she sang the final words, Hermione spun on her toes like a ballerina. The polished wooden floor and her cute pink socks created the perfect lubrication to encourage such movement. As she spun, her sudden movement caused him to stop in the kitchen doorway. He was unsure of how she might react to being watched this closely by him. He noticed the shirt she had been wearing— only half buttoned he might add— was twirling with her movements. The wet spot from the dishwater made the already sheer shirt nearly crystal clear, especially in the sun. Her eyes were closed as the spinning came to a stop directly facing him and her breathing was erratic as she came down from her performance. That's when she opened her big, golden brown eyes to look directly into his. She gasped in shock — or maybe it was horror— as she came to the realization that he had been home and watching her. 

"Malfoy.."

Thoughts were lost to him as he heard her whisper his name. She was out of breath and all he had been able to think about is how he wanted to be the cause. There was no hiding his arousal in his tight pants. It was begging for release from the moment he opened that bedroom door. Her eyes wandered down to his length and shifted to pure desire. Her firm, prominent nipples were standing at attention and were begging to be touched. He chose that moment to take two strides towards her. Coming so close that he could feel her body heat reach out to him. Their eyes still locked together as he felt her warm breath across his bare chest. 

"What are you doing, _Malfoy_?" 

Another whisper flowing off her tongue. It was as if she was afraid of what might be said if she spoke a hitch louder. His hand rose to her cheek — caressing her soft skin with a firm, yet gentle touch. It caused her to moan while dipping her head into him. He could feel his arousal once more. His cock was dangerously hard, twitching against the silk he was wearing. The thoughts he had of undressing her right there in their kitchen were dangerous. The need to bend her over the table and fuck her senseless was too strong. He had no self control. She looked into his grey eyes with desperation and need while her legs gently rubbed together as she shifted uncomfortably in front of him. Oh and the way her eyes rolled back as he moved his hands down her body towards her sex was brilliant. It sent shivers through her body that only encouraged him to keep moving them along. His hand slowly caressed her bare thighs up towards her warm, wet heat. The words left his mouth before he crashed his lips and body into hers.

"I'll show you how to be a proper _freak_."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...okay. I know my writing isn't professional. Let's be honest, I grew up with texting and shorthand. Hopefully, it wasn't too terrible. (Maybe?) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are extremely appreciated. 
> 
> Oh and remember to keep on spreading the love.  
>  ** _-Courtney_**


End file.
